High School Dramas
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: Everyone is in highschool and there are no new students the gang already knew each other. Everyone is paired up but things aren't always a happy ending! What is going to happen now? SasuSaku NaruHina KibaIno ShikaTema NejiTen songfic COMPLETE
1. Talent Show

A/N: This story is not like other high school stories

**A/N: This story is not like other high school stories. Sakura is not a new girl and it doesn't start with her alarm. Sakura and the whole gang already know each other from childhood. There are couples in this fic. I don't own Naruto or any of these songs!**

"sup" talking and thoughts

**"sup" inner**

_"sup" songs_

* * *

"Finally it's the talent show! I've been waiting all year!" Sakura thought. She wanted to show one person she is not to be messed with. "Next up Tenten!" yelled Tsunade. Tenten walks up to the stage and looks at the audience. The song starts playing as she looked at the audience.

_I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

_Been through so much in my life  
Seen things in my life  
That I never thought I'd make it through  
Had a few close calls in my life  
That could have ended my life  
But I'm here looking at you  
Never thought that I'd be here  
I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
I was forced to survive on the streets  
Make my own way to eat  
Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)_

_I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or the street defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak just so he can look good  
Tell them_

_I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

_No I don't strip in the club  
Nor trick in the club  
But I got friends that do  
So my girls that's getting the dough  
The best way they know  
Don't hate girl I got you  
Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
That its real in these streets (I understand)  
When it comes to that rent, that whip  
That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you_

_I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or the street defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak just so he can look good  
Tell them_

_I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

_All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)_

_I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or the street defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak just so he can look good  
Tell them_

_I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

After she was done everyone started clapping and screaming. "Thank you Tenten. Next up Hinata Hyuuga!" yelled Tsunade. Hinata did the same thing as Tenten except she blushed when she looked at the crowd. She held her beath then started to sing.

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
I wanna thank you  
For giving me time to breathe  
Like a rock you waited so patiently  
While I got it together  
While I figured it out (yeah)  
I only looked but I never touched  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us  
Holding hands, making plans  
And it's lucky for me you understand_

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowin' exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me_

_What I want  
is whatcha got  
And whatcha got  
is what I want_

_There was a time I was blind  
I was so confused  
I'd un away just to hide it all from you  
But baby you knew me better  
Than I knew myself-yeah  
They say if you love something let it go  
And if it comes back, it's yours, that's how you know  
It's for keeps, yeah  
It's for sure  
And you're ready and willing to give me more than_

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowin' exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me_

_Oh baby  
Oh darling  
Thank you, thank yoooooooooooo-yeah yeah_

While she was singing she was looking at Naruto.

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody sensitive, crazy, sexy, cool, like you-yeah  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Somebody who can't come and go, nobody, like you do  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
You let a girl know how much you  
Care about her, I swear  
You're the one who always knew_

_What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for knowin' exactly  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me_

_Thank you  
Thank you  
for giving me what I want  
ohh  
I turn around and stare  
whenever you're not there  
ooh yeah._

After she finished she smiled and the crowd went wild especially Naruto. Hinata walked of stage and said, "Good luck Sakura-san."

"Thanks Hinata you were really good!" Hinata said thanks as Sakura walked on stage looking mad. She was staring at Sasuke but not in a good way. "Teme why does she look mad at you?" Naruto asked.

All he answered was his famous "Hn" Sasuke was glaring back as she was about to sing. Before she started singing she had a smile on her face.

_I've been waiting all day here for you babe  
So won't you come sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
I hope you know that when it's late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say _

_Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

_Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold?  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must've gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame, but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way _

As she was singing her face got angrier and her hands tighten around the microphone. An angry tear was threating to fall out but she wouldn't let it.

_Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies (all the lies)  
You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

_I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice, you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breaking  
With every word I'm saying  
Boy, I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh) _

_GET OUT!_

_Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me (you and me)  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies (how did buy all your lies?)  
You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

_Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me (hey yeah)  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right (treat me right)  
But you was just a waste of time (ooh) _

_Get out (leave)  
(you and me)  
It's too late (now)(too late) (you)  
About her (who)(why)  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time(waste of time) (ohh) _

_Leave! _

When she was finished all the girls said, "Oh my god Sasuke-kun is single AH!" and the boys were yelling, "WE LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE MARRY ME!" She smilied at the crowd while glared at Sasuke and left the stage. All her friends were speechless they knew something was wrong now because Sakura sings what she is feeling. "I am so asking them what is wrong after this thing is over." thought everybody except Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh Kay, well last but not least Ino Yamanaka!" Everyone was cheering as usual but Kiba was cheering louder. **(Gee i wonder why)! **While Ino was walking up stage Hinata was looking at Sakura sadly. "I wonder what happened." she thought. As Ino looked up the music started.

_(Oh...)_

_Boy, walk in the spot, he so fresh  
He got what he need to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like "wooo..."_

_Girl, walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba, fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like "oooh..."_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

_He said "girl ya winning" (girl)  
She said "boy where u been at" (where you been)  
Stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that they..._

_He said "you're amazing" (you're amazing)  
She said "then why ya waiting"  
No more deliberating  
What u doin', let's get to it  
Just like that they..._

_Boy, actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl, playin' it cool, but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that's she's gifted  
Everything he do, she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked, lovin' like "oooh..."_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said (oh)_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

_He said "girl ya winning" (yeah yeah)  
She said "boy where u been at" (oh oh)  
Stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that they... (just like that)_

_He said "you're amazing" (oh)  
She said "then why ya waiting" (oh oh)  
No more deliberating (no more)  
What u doin', let's get to it  
Just like that they..._

_One night with you (yeah)  
Boy, just one night with you (just one)  
All the things we could do  
Every day I think of..._

_One night with you  
No one else, but us two  
All our dreams would come true (oh yeah yeah)  
If we'd just get together (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Like Hinata she was looking at Kiba while singing._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that (like that) (oh)  
Maybe I can see us touching like that (like that) (oh oh)  
Baby, I can see us kissing like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said she said (he said she said)_

_(Uh what you waitin' for)  
He said "girl you're with it" (oh)  
She said "boy where u been at" (oh yeah)  
Stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that they..._

_He said "you're amazing"  
She said "then why ya waiting"  
No more deliberating (oh)  
What u doin', let's get to it  
Just like that they..._

_Give it to me, baby_

_You're gonna like it (uh) (oh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
(We don't need no more that he said she said)_

_You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said (uh)_

Everyone cheered as usual and the Talent Show was over! Everyone left except Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. The boys went up to Sasuke and the girls went up to Sakura. "What is going on?" they all asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." they both said and left. The group was stunned. Yesterday they were all lovey-dovey, now they won't even look at each other. Well they were going to tell the group what was going on tomorrow.

* * *

**My first Chappy!! Please Review and no flames you guys are making me feel bad. :-( The songs are in order:**

**Tenten:No Daddy by Teairra Mari (Same thing that Hinata was done except diff. song check my page)**

**Hinata: What a Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera (Hinata was dancing like in the video check my page for the link)**

**Sakura: Leave(Get Out) by JoJo**

**Ino: He Said, She Said by Ashley tisdale**

**Arigato for reading**


	2. What Happened?

**Chibi-kun: sorry i took so long my mom took away my percious computer. -tears-**

**Sasuke: yeah right she was just looking at other fics!**

**Chibi-kun: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Sasuke: -sweatdrops- nothing**

**Chibi-kun: that's what i thought now say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: You can't make me!**

**Chibi-kun: Yes i can now say it or i'll tell Ino you love her.**

**Sasuke: i don't believe you.**

**Chibi-kun: Okay. INO, SASUKE TOLD ME HE LOVES YOU!**

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOO!!**

**Ino: Oh my gawd really sasuke-kun now we can get married and everything...**

**Chibi-kun: lets leave those 2 lovebirds alone MUAH HA HA HA -cough- -cough- i guess evil laughing is not for me. oh well Naruto say the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: -scared- okay, Chibi-sama doesn't own Naruto or any of the songs she uses.**

**Chibi-kun: Arigato Naruto-san here is some ramen!**

**Naruto: YAY RAMEN!!**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops- Oh Kay!**

"sup" talking and thoughts

**"sup" inner**

_"sup" songs and flashbacks_

* * *

The gang all got to school at the sametime and everyone was staring at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura were looking away from each other while everyone else sweatdropped. The bell rung and everyone went to class. When Sasuke and Sakura entered of course all the boys and girls were screaming. Here is an example: "SASUKE-KUN WILL YOU MARRY ME?" and "I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura giggled a little bit. They both sat down on oppisite ends of their classroom with their gender following them.

"So Forehead what happened?" Ino asked.

Sakura was really into her thoughts and just answered, "later." The same thing happened with Sasuke but Naruto asked.In their next class it happened again.(They are all in the same classes.)

"Sasuke, what happened with you and Sakura?" Neji asked.

All Sasuke said was,"Hn,later." Again it happened to Sakura but Hinata asked.

Then everyone else in the gang kept on asking until finally both of them cracked and said..er yelled,"I SAID LATER DAMMIT!" Everyone was looking at them while Sasuke sat down trying to keep his cool and Sakura was steaming, red with anger and frustration then she slowly sat down. Since it was their last class after the bell rang Sakura and Sasuke sped out of the class with everyone looking at each other and wondering what just happened earlier. The girls followed after Sakura and the boys followed after Sasuke. Sakura was at her locker while Sasuke was outside. Everyone (but S&S who do you think that is?) asked at the same time,"SO WHAT HAPPENED?"

Both S&S said,"Fine I'll tell you." Everyone sighed a winning sigh and listened.

**Flashback**

_They were both sitting on the couch in Sasuke's Mansion making out until Sakura stopped. "Sasuke-kun I have to go to the restroom."_

_"Okay Sakura I'll wait here." Sakura got up and went upstairs. On the way to the bathroom is Sasuke's room and Sakura saw something on Sasuke's bed. The sheets were all messed up and there was some underwear on the bed but they weren't hers. Sakura started steaming and went back downstairs. Sasuke saw her mood and asked what was wrong. _

_She held up the underwear and asked,"Who's underwear is this? I found them in your room and the sheets were all messed up!" Sasuke was speechless then he quickly went upstairsans saw the scene. He never went on his bed in the afternoon. Then he saw that his money was missing. This time he went downstairs mad. "Did you take my money?" Sasuke asked._

_"No and why did you change the subject!" Sakura answered. _

_They kept on arguing until Saskue said,"Now I know why you dated me?!"_

_"Why Sasuke? Tell me?" _

_"You only dated me because of my money!"_

_"No Sasuke that is not why I can live on my own. I dated you because I loved you but now I don't know anymore. You only dated me because you wanted to score with me!" Sakura left his mansion fuming and crying angry tears. Sasuke was left angry and speechless._

**End Flashback (remember S and S are away from each other).**

"So that's what happened." S and S said. Everybody else was speechless.

Sakura broke the silence by asking,"Do I really make him spend his money?" Ino replied,

"Well he does give you a lot of gifts."

"He just gives them to me I don't ask!" Sakura yelled.

With Sasuke

"Do I really think about her body?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you do try to suduce her." Naruto said.

"No i don- well sometimes but still."

_Girls_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah ahah, ahah _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah ahah, ahah_

_Sasuke_

_Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)_

_Sakura_

_Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)_

_Sasuke_

_She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)_

_Sakura_

_I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body zone (Wait a minute)_ Sakura put her hand up and down her side.

_Sasuke_

_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_

_Sakura_

_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_ Sakura and the girls started dancing.

_Minding my business, I was doing my thing  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)_

_Sasuke _

_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_

_Sakura _

_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

_Sasuke _

_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_

_Sakura _

_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

_What is your problem daddy? She got in front of him and started pushing him with one finger.  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions and I want you to go  
So break (Break) She waved her hand for him to go away._

_Sasuke_

_Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up_

_I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough_ Sasuke made the money gesture.

_Sakura _

_Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more  
(Wait a minute)_

_Girls_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah ahah, ahah _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah ahah, ahah_

_Sasuke_

_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_

_Sakura_

_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

_Sasuke_

_Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_

_Sakura_

_Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_

_See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your viper She pointed to his car.  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though  
(Wait a minute)_

_What they call you, Mr. Playboy or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
you can't buy this_ Sakura pointed to herself.  
_So you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back_ Sakura gave Sasuke the necklace he got her on b-day but took it away and started laughing.

"Teme you got served!" Naruto yelled. Neji smirked and Kiba and Naruto were laughing and yelling while Shikamaru just smiled and Sasuke was angry. All the girls were laughing and going to their cars. Sakura took one last glare at Sasuke and left.**Chibi-kun: sorry I took so long my computer broke down! -tear-**

**Sakura: Why did you do that to Sasuke-kun!!**

**Chibi-kun: Don't worry he's fine I can make her stop whenever I want to! Now let's watch and enjoy the show!(Talking about the Ino and Sasuke thing)**

**Sakura: Okay! Chibi-sama can you pass the popcorn! -backround:(sasuke) Sakura Help Me!!-**

**Chibi-kun: Sure -mouth full of popcorn- Please Read and Review!!**

**Songs:**

**Sakura and Sasuke: Wait a Minute by PCD(if you don't know Pussycat Dolls) and Timberland check my page if you want to see what Sakura and her gang did!!**

**A/N: If you have any Ideas for the beginning please PM me! I need ideas. The beginning is the Sasuke bashing it can contain any character bashing except Naruto and Hinata. And I am going post who's car is whos and everything i just have to fine the pics. i don't like to post details!!**


	3. Fanboy Attack!

**Hey there was a poll to decide which story to do first but I wanted to do ALL OF THEM!! It might take a while to update all of them so DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!! I will try as hard as I can though!!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking and Singing'_

**Inner (she might not have one though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! GAWD!! Don't rub it IN!!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Teme you got served!" Naruto yelled. Neji smirked and Kiba and Naruto were laughing and yelling while Shikamaru just smiled and Sasuke was angry. All the girls were laughing and going to their cars. Sakura took one last glare at Sasuke and left._

* * *

It's been a week since that tell off the girls did and everyone was still talking about it. One certain Uchiha was as mad as hell about the talking. The girls and the boys separated from each other when the break-up happened. It was lunch by the way and the fangirls were at the boys table. The other girls and guys are still together but they wanted to comfort their friends.

"Sakura are you sure you're okay? You are acting kinda strange." Ino asked.

"I'm fine Ino-pig I'm just gonna go to the restroom." All the girls nodded and she stood up and walked to the direction of the restroom. When she came out there were boys with hearts in their eyes and drool on their mouth, looking at her lovingly. Then something was heard throughout the whole school.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. Knowing who it was, Sasuke started smirking. Then Sakura somehow ran out of the crowd of fanboys. The girls ran out of the cafeteria to help their friend but couldn't find her. Something weird was happening again where Sakura was.

_Uh, Ay, Ay  
Uh, Would you be my girl?  
Would you be my,  
(Would you be my girlfriend?)  
Uh, Ay, Yeah_ (Sakura ran into a different hall and the fanboys followed her.)

_Check it  
He don't want you like I want you  
believe me boo I been told  
He don't appreciate you, ma, I can __tell by the way he hold you  
He don't love you like I do love you  
He don't squeeze you like I squeeze  
I'll make your neck pop back and in fact  
I'll buckle your knees (hey)  
Okay, baby what's it gon' take for you to  
be my lady (tell me right now)  
I hear your friends say you should  
Your parents tell you what's good  
Your lil' sista' keep yellin' Nelly, I wish you would_

_But you hesitatin debatin' whether or not it's real __  
I ain't shootin game, boo, I'm  
just tellin you how I feel  
I'm diggin everything about you  
Your hips an' the way the swing  
I hate to see you leave boo, but  
let us see ya all the way_

_I'll be your personal shrink boo I care what ya think _(Sakura ran left and the fanboys followed her again. Everyone ran right and they decided to split up.)  
_I bought the Bentely in pink cuz my dough in sync  
So tell ya man bye bye and tell 'em you're long (gone)  
Ain't no needin' wait up you done  
found you another (home)  
(woo)_

_I don't know why you care (why you  
thinkin' bout it mamma?)  
He doesn't even know you're there  
'Cause he don't love your eyes (no)  
And he don't love your smile (no)  
Girl you know that ain't fair (c'mon)_

_In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea_

_Why don't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)_

_I know you hear your friends when they say you should _(Sakura ran right and the same thing happened. Tenten and Temari ran left.)  
_'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend_

_Does he know what you feel (he know what you feel?)  
Are you sure that it's real yeah (are you sure?)  
Does he ease your mind (no)  
Or does he break your stride?  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah  
In the middle of the night (ohhh)  
Is he gonna be by your side? (no no - no)  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry (ooohh)  
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no)  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea (listen girl)_

_So won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when  
they say you should, baby  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend (uh uh uh uh)  
I'd be your shining star (I'd be the  
one to shine for ya, girl)  
The one to show you where you are _(Sakura ran down a hall this time and the same thing happened again. Hinata and Ino ran up a hall.)  
_(Check it, ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
Girl you should be my girlfriend_

_Heat of Beyonce, cute as Beyonce,  
Ghetto like Da Brat  
Ready to scrap when I say  
The talents of Alicia, fall Ms. Keys  
I take the hips off Trina  
The lips off Eve  
I put ya so high on a pedestal, it  
might make ya nose bleed  
So much ice around ya ankles, and watch ya toes freeze  
Whats wrong, ma? Ya man ain't brining ya jewelry?  
Don't trip flip ya scrip to a country boy  
Now c'mon_

_Ever since I saw your face  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
And everything says you were meant to be  
My girlfriend... oh_

_(Hey girl)  
Why don't you be my girlfriend (yeah)  
I'll treat you good (uh)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should _(Sakura ran up the hall and Hinata and Tenten ran down the hall.)  
_(I know you hear your friends when they say you should)  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)  
I'd be your shining star (be your shining star yeahh)  
The one to show you where you are_

_Girl you should be my girlfriend  
(you make my heart sing)  
Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) you make my heart sing  
Ahh... you make my heart sing  
Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) my baby, baby,  
yeah you make my heart sing  
Ahh... girl you should be my  
girlfriend (would you be my)  
Girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my girl)  
Girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my)  
Girl you should be my girlfriend... _(Sakura stopped, after hearing that she got mad. All the girls crashed together when they saw Sakura.)

The fanboys were still chasing her until the saw her stop so they stopped too. There was a dark aura surrounding her and the fanboys got scared.

"You guys I think I need a boyfriend to make me feel better?" she said icily. Some guys were smart and said no. Then one stupid guy said,

"Um yeah."

"Well your wrong if you think that again I'll beat you up then cut you in half. GOT IT!?" The boy nodded scared. She left going back to the cafeteria, on her way there she met up with the girls.

"Oh my gawd! Sakura are you okay?" asked Tenten.

"I'm fine but," Sakura was wiping away the imaginary dust,"those fanboys think I need a boyfriend to be 'complete'." The girls looked at her like she was wrong.

"What? I don't need a boyfriend. I'm fine by myself."

_Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you  
Yeah_

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cause I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole

Make your move if you want  
Doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up  
You either got it or you don't

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in reascendant

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how Im gonna be

Ah yeah uh huh that's right

Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
(I like who I am)  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cause I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cause you say I should  
(Can't romance on demand)  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in reascendant

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I'm gonna be

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single

Everything in it's right time everything in its right place  
I know I'll settle down one day  
But 'til then I like it this way, it's my way  
Eh I like it this way

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't  
'Til then I'm single

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in reascendant

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the reascendant

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how Im gonna be

Hinata, Temari, Ino and Tenten still didn't buy it but Sakura did have a point.

_'I know relationships aren't always happy but what will happen to ours?' _Hinata thought.

* * *

**TBC**

**I didn't give much thought to this chappy i was too tired so ENJOY! Please no flames i hate crying and please press that purplish button to review! Hinata is on something haha!**

**Songs:**

**Fanboys: Girlfriend by Nsync ft Nelly**

**Sakura: Single by Natasha Bedingfield**


	4. Hinata's Problem

**Sorry it took so long I have semester exams all week and it was horrible. I still have to write for my other stories and I had writer's block on some of my stories. Well enjoy!!!**

"Talking"

_'thought'_

**This is Hinata's POV so there won't be any inners.**

**Chibi-kun: Sasu-chan please say the disclaimer!!**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that -eyebrow twitches-**

**Sakura: SAY THE STUPID DISCLAIMER SASUKE!!**

**Sasuke: -scared- okay Sakura um Kawaii Chibi-kun doesn't own Naruto!!**

**Chibi-kun: If I did Sasu-chan wouldn't of left and hurt Saku-chan -cries-**

**Sasuke: I didn't m-**

**Chibi-kun: ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**

* * *

**

After Sakura got attacked by fanboys we have been keeping a close eye on her so she won't get attacked again. It was afterschool and of course Ino suggested we go shopping. Sakura and I didn't care while Tenten and Temari were disagreeing. Ino when evil-haha the rhymes evil Ino I'm a genius WATCH OUT NEJI HERE I COME!- anyway back to Ino. She glared evilly at Tenten and Temari and said,

"You have no choice, you either go there willingly or I'll drag you there." Temari answered for Tenten,

"No it's okay we'll go." Ino turned preppy and happy again and we sweatdropped.

_'Ino is so weird,'_ I must have said it out loud because Ino was in front of me mad as hell.

"WHAT?!?" she screamed/asked.

"Um nothing I-Ino-chan." I replied scared.

"Good now to the mall!" she marched to her car and we all went to our own. Five minutes later we got to the mall. The mall was very close to the school so all the sluts, playboys, cheerleaders and others hang out there. We followed Ino inside and she started shopping like crazy but we're used to it. Tenten went to the weapon store with Sakura. Temari went somewhere and I went to the bookstore to read manga.** (That is so me!!)** Two hours later we all met at the food court. Ino had about 20 bags, Sakura had two bags, Tenten, Temari, and I had one bag.

Then out of nowhere these sluts -yup I said sluts- anyway they came up to me and said,

"You bitch we told you to stay away from Naruto-kun or else," the fangirl said.

Really I don't seem to recall that, after all he is my boyfriend." Yeah I told them off, I'm badass now that I became friends with Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura long ago. You don't really need to her name, we just call her slut.

"Let me refresh your memory." She lifted up her hand to smack me but someone stopped it. That someone was Temari; she got in the slut's face and threatened icily,

"Don't you ever try to hit her again slut or you will regret it." She let go of the fangirls hand and sat down.

"Whatever bitch..." she looked at me, "just watch yourself." The fangirl left with her posse of sluts behind her. After she was out of hearing range we laughed until we couldn't breath. When our laughing fits were over we went home hoping the next day won't be Thursday.

Next day

Thursday's a boring day, nothing happened the first 4 periods and after lunch, which we are on right now, and there is an other 4 boring periods. I went over to the guys' table and pecked my boyfriend on the cheek, then left to my table. It's kinda been a routine since Sakura and Sasuke broke up. I never thought it would happen, they were perfect for each other, but somethings never last I guess. This day seemed to go so fast for some reason. I was at lunch and the next thing I knew it was afterschool.

I was putting my stuff away and my bracelet Naruto-kun gave me broke. I never believe in these things but I quickly picked up the beads and left in a hurry. I ran to the place I usually meet him everyday and I found something horrible. I wanted to cover my eyes but I couldn't look away. I watched in horror Naruto-kun kissing that slut we saw at the mall. I felt my eyes turning watery and the feeling in my legs came back.

Naruto-kun pulled away and saw me. I ran as quickly as I can toward the exits and I could toward the exits and I can hear Naruto call my name. He caught me by my wrist and said,

"Hinata-chan she kissed me, I didn't do anything." I pulled back my wrist and resorted,

"Save it Naruto-kun I don't wanna hear it."

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
if your not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?_ Hinata caresses Naruto's face.  
_Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_When it's not alright,  
When it's not ok,  
Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Or run away,  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
Let me know if it's gonna be you,  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer  
When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

"Uh...um." Naruto hesitated.

"That's what I thought might be your answer, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but we are through." I replied. I left and I was sure tears were falling down harder than before. I just wanted to go home and hoped this day hadn't happen_._

Naruto's POV (short)

Okay here is one thing I know, no two things: Hinata-chan and I broke up and Neji is going to kick my ass. NOO!! HINATA-CHAN I NEED YOU!!

Somewhere else

"That was a brilliant plan." the girl said.

"Yes now we have to break-up the others to get what we want." The second girl replied.

"Neji-kun and that slut are next." the first girl stated.

* * *

**I am gonna cut it short, please review and no flames. THANKS!!!!!!**

**Song: Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens**


	5. Tenten's Problem

**Chibi-kun: -sulking- Hi sorry I took so long I have to do this stupid project for English and it lasts forever.**

**Sakura: Why you so sad Chibi-kun?**

**Chibi-kun: one of my favorite characters die**

**Sasuke: I DIE!!**

**Chibi-kun: NOT YOU!! This is a major spoiler alert but, HINATA-CHAN DIES!!!!! -Naruto comes in-**

**Naruto: WHAT?!? NOO!! -Chibi-kun and Naruto crying anime tears- -Hinata comes in-**

**Hinata: What's going on?**

**Chibi-kun and Naruto: HINATA-CHAN WE LOVE YOU!!! -hugs her tightly-**

**Hinata: What happened? **

**Chibi-kun: Y-you d-die in the manga protecting Naruto-kun b-but y-you confessed t-to h-him before you died!! -Hinata blushed-**

**Naruto: WHY!?!?!?!**

**Chibi-kun: Someone just say the disclaimer please!!**

**Sakura: Chibi-kun doesn't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**Chibi-kun: I AM GOING TO GO TO JAPAN, FIND HIM AND KILL HIM!! I'M GUNNA MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT AND IF HE COMES BACK ALIVE I'M GUNNA KILL HIM AGAIN!!! -PANTING- -everyone rushes to Chibi-kun besides Sasuke who doesn't care-**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun start the story please before Chibi-kun goes berserk.**

**Sasuke: Why should I?**

**Sakura: JUST START IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!**

**Sasuke: o-okay.**

* * *

"hi" talking

_'hi'_ thinking

_hi_ songs and flashbacks

* * *

Tenten's POV

I just heard what happen with Hinata and Naruto. Now there are two girls that are single. This is gonna be rough. I was thinking hard when I heard,

"Hurry up and move." I snapped out of my thinking and faced the person who called me.

"Hurry up and move out of the class door, I'm gunna be late." he repeated annoyed. I twitched and said,

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're that chick Neji Hyuga's dating." I could feel my eyes burning, so I'm just a chick to Neji, ha whatever. I got out my kunai and pushed it against his neck. He looked scared and I was smirking,

"Say that again and let's see if you live." He kept quiet so I spoke again,

"By the way my name is Tenten don't forget it." I put my kunai away and walked into class. I sat by Sakura and Hinata when I got into class. I pulled out my kunai and started spinning it around on my finger.

"Um Tenten-chan why is the guy behind you looked scared to death?" Sakura asked.

"Cuz my dear Saki-chan, I put a kunai to his neck and threatened him." I shrugged it off like it was nothing. Sakura sweatdropped then started talking to Ino. Kakashi-sensei was always late so our class was chaos. Then out of nowhere the bitches that went up to Hinata the other went up to me. Ino and Sakura stopped talking and looked at the slut. It was a different girl this time, I think her name was Paulina and the girl who talked to Hinata was named Miranda. The bitch glared at me and squealed/spoke,

"Stay away from my Neji-kun bitch."

Why?" I asked uninterested.

"He's mine."

"Okay then, if he's yours go ask him out and let's see if he says yes." I challenged. I tilted my head to where Neji is and she hesitated until her friends were giving her a pep talk. She walked/plodded to where Neji was and started talking. I didn't hear what they were saying, Paulina came back crying and Neji was looking in my direction annoyed because the rest of the guys were laughing. I winked at him and then faced the bitches.

"What did he say?" I said in a sing-song voice. Ino and Sakura laughing so hard their faces were red.

"He said no and that he was dating you." she wailed.

"Oh really? Then I guess he's not yours." Paulina glared at me and said,

"We'll see about that." She plodded away. Kakashi-sensei came in and class started. During his boring lecture I was thinking about that comment Paulina said. It was bothering me in the way she said it. I pushed that comment in the back of my head and continued with boring school.

*Time skip*

It's after school and I'm going to meet Neji out at the parking lot when I saw a group of girls *coughslutscough* crowding some guy. I was leaving when I saw something familiar in the middle of the crowd. I went toward the slut group and saw something that surprised me. That bitch Paulina was hugging Neji and he was _SMIRKING!!_ Neji saw me and shook Paulina off him. I ran off and I could tell Neji was following me.

'I'm not gunna cry, not until I get home at least.' I thought. Neji grabbed my wrist and opened his mouth. I jerked away my hand and interrupted him.

"Save it Neji, I saw all I needed to see."

"But Tenten it's not like that, let me explain?! That the slut was all over you!"

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby _

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby _

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2) _

_(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer _

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2) _

_(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer _

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby _

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby _

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2) _

_(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer _

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2) _

_(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer _

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't _

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2) _

_(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer _

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2) _

_(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer _

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)  
Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby_

Neji was speechless and I took this opportunity to run. Neji was left with his eyes wide and mouth open. I felt water running down my eyes as I was running. I kind of expected it because I felt like I was slapped in the face and then hit by a truck. It was kind of weird what Paulina said and it happened I guess. I'm gunna have to tell the girls what happened and fast.

Somewhere else

"That was a great job girl." the girl said.

"Thanks, it wasn't that hard drugging Neji-kun." the other girl said.

Good now you can get Neji, Paulina and Miranda can get Naruto." Out of the shadows the two girls came out.

"Next are Shika-kun and the other slut." Then some girl replied,

"I can do that one." The girls did wicked smiles and laughed evilly.

"BE QUIET THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO STUDY!!" some boy yelled. The girls ignored him and continued laughing.

* * *

**MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE 14th OF MARCH AND GUESS HOW OLD I AM? IF YOU DO YOU CAN EITHER GET A COOKIE OR A SNEEK PEEK ON WHAT HAPPENS IN ANY OF MY STORIES YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT!!**

**You know those girls I made up those are some real bitches in my school and I hate them with all my heart!**

**Song- Womanizer by Britney Spears**


	6. Ino's Problem

**HIYA!! I JUST GOT BACK FROM ELPASO, TX, SAN ANTONIO, TX AND CORPUS CRISTI, TX!!!!! Oh and Tenten's chappy it says in the beginning that Hinata dies, she doesn't. My stupid friend Larissa told me she dies and I BELIVED HER!! Anyway I was very tired when i got back soo I didn't type my stories right away. I'm sorry I took so long, l updated all my stories so yeah. ****Sasuke: Whatever, when you got back home you started reading fanfictions.**

**Me: WHY DO YOU COME HERE?? NO ONE LIKES YOU!!! ONE OF MY FRIENDS WISHES YOU WERE IN HELL!!!**

**Sasuke: You have friends?**

**Me: I'm sooo gunna kill you if you don't leave!! - has demon eyes-**

**Sakura: I think you should leave Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Why? She is just a girl she can't do anything to me.**

**Me: You are going to regret saying that Uchiha! -tries to beat up Sasuke but Itachi grabs me-**

**Itachi: Calm down Chibi-kun. You have to start the story, you can beat up Sasuke later.**

**Me: -pouts- But I want my readers to read me beating up Sasuke. -Itachi whispers in my ear- OKAY!! Sasuke! You have to do what say or I'll make Sakura pair up with Sai!!**

**Sasuke: Fine. Stupid Author-mutters it-**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!?**

**Sasuke: Uh nothing! So what do you want me to do?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer then start the story.**

**Sasuke: That's it?**

**Me: No. There are gunna be some worse things to do Sasu-chan.**

**Sasuke: -gulps- Don't call me that! Kawaii Chibi-kun does not own Naruto or the songs only the plot. Now start the story.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Song_

* * *

_Recap:_

_"That was a great job girl." the girl said._

_"Thanks, it wasn't that hard drugging Neji-kun." the other girl said._

_Good now you can get Neji, Paulina and Miranda can get Naruto." Out of the shadows the two girls came out._

_"Next are Kiba-kun and the other slut." Then some girl replied,_

_"I can do that one." The girls did wicked smiles and laughed evilly._

_"BE QUIET THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO STUDY!!" some boy yelled. The girls ignored him and continued laughing._

* * *

Ino's POV

I am now thinking about what Tenten said about the fangirls. I think it's just coincidence and their ex-boyfriend are idiots. I am currently in my art class. Out of all us girls, I'm the only one that takes art. Today we are painting our feelings and my paper just had blobs. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing and this painting came out. Kurenai-sensei was walking down the rows and stopped at mine.

"Well your painting is something. What's wrong Ino?" she asked.

"Just trouble with my friends, nothing I can't handle." I replied. Kurenai-sensei just nodded and began walking around again. I could feel someone glaring at me but I ignored it. When the bell rang I quickly cleaned up and met up with the girls. When we were about to enter our next class the sluts got in the way.

"Move your ugly ass Ami before I move it for you." I ordered. Ami just glared at me and said,

"Stay away from Kiba-kun or something might happen." She tried to smile an evil smile but she just looked retarded. I just rolled my eyes and said,

"Ooh I'm soo scared. What are you gunna do?" she never replied but her eyes had the, I- know- something- you- don't look. She moved out of the way and we got in before the bell rang. I had a bad feeling when I saw that look on her face but shrugged it off. We were in History class and I was just doodling. Then suddenly a note hit my desk. I opened it up and read,

_Hey are you sure you don't believe what I said?-1010 _I smirked and wrote,

_Yes, I'm sure it's just coincidence okay.-Ino _I tossed the note back to Tenten and she read it. She then looked up and shook her head. I just rolled my eyes and looked forward to the front of the class. Time seemed to fly by really fast because before I knew it, it was lunch.

"So Ino-chan you still think its coincidence?" Tenten asked.

"Yes Ten-chan I do. I also think you're acting crazier then usual." I answered. Tenten growled at me while the rest of the girls laughed. I just shrugged and looked at my food; somehow in the back of my mind I knew Tenten was right. Whatever, I looked back at the girls and smiled because they were looking at me with worry in their eyes. They smiled back with relief in their eyes and went back to eating. I got up and threw my food away then walked back to my table. When I got back to my seat the sluts came up to us.

"So did you take my threat seriously Ino?" Ami asked.

"Yeah and I'm gunna stay away from Kiba-kun like you told me to." I replied. The girls and sluts looked at me surprised.

"Really?" Ami asked.

"No you stupid ass. I'm not retarded like you." The girls looked relieved while Ami growled/gurgled at me.

"Just watch yourself bitch."

"Yeah whatever." I said uninterested. The sluts left and Temari asked me,

"Man I really thought you were serious for a moment."

"Tema-chan, why would I ever be threatened by that?" She just shrugged and said,

"Ino-chan you sounded serious. I'm just saying." I just shrugged and the bell rang. We all went to our math class. I just sat in math doodling random stuff. I never really liked math and it seems to hate me too. Let's just say I'm on thin ice in math. I ripped out the paper I was drawing on and started drawing on a new one. I started drawing our cover for our new album.

Yup, we are in a band. The girls in one band and the boys in another. Our band is called _Angels from Hell_ because our parents all died and we live with each other. The boys' band is called _Sharingan _for unknown reasons to me. We all just can't think of a name for the album yet. The school day past really fast and it was already after school. Today I was supposed to meet Kiba-kun to discuss our albums and songs in the music room.

I was putting my things in my locker when my necklace broke. I jumped and realized it was the necklace Kiba-kun bought me. I quickly put the necklace in my locker and ran to the music room. When I got to the music room I heart two people talking. I realized it was Kiba and the slut, Ami. I quickly opened the door and saw Kiba and Ami making out. I covered my mouth and couldn't stop staring. Kiba saw me and broke the kiss.

"Ino let me explain." I quickly ran off and my tears were falling freely. He started calling my name and then he caught my wrist. I pulled away and yelled,

"Leave me alone!"

"Ino please listen." He begged.

"NO!"

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

He stood there speechless and I took this opportunity to run. I ran to my car with fresh tears flowing down my face.

Somewhere else

"Yes, we just need to destroy one more." A girl said.

"I know, Ino and Kiba-kun were easy." Another girl replied."Good job Ami, now last but not least Shika-kun and the slut." The first girl said.

"This is finally my time." A third girl said. The three girls started laughing out loud.

"Hey for the last time us people are trying to study!" a boy yelled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and now here is the song.**

**Should've Said No by Talyor Swift**


	7. Temari's Problem

**Hello peeps I love cuz you like my story. I'm gunna start school on the 24****th**** so my update might be a little slower then usual but I will try my best!!!**

**Sakura: Kumiko-chan what grade are you going to be in?**

**Me: I'm going to be A FRESHMAN!!! First year in high school!**

**Sasuke: and you are going to be the shorted person there.**

**Me: Shut up Sasu-chan you're just jealous that I'm smart enough to go to high school.**

**Sasuke: I don't go to school idiot. I'm a ninja.**

**Me: I'm a ninja too but I go to school.**

**Sasuke: You're not a ninja. –I ignore him-**

**Me: I'm smarter than Sasu-chan and he can't go to high school!! HAHAHA!!!**

**Sakura: HAHAHA I know right.**

**Sasuke: You're not in high school Sakura.**

**Me: Yeah she is she's homeschooled so you are the dumb one!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Well no one else is in school right Naruto.**

**Naruto: Don't look at me teme; we are all homeschooled with Sakura-chan. Even Itachi is homeschooled.**

**Sasuke: How come I didn't know about this?**

**Me: Cuz as the teacher I pick my students.**

**Sasuke: WHAT?!?**

**ME: I don't own Naruto or the song!!! SO ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_Song_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Somewhere else_

"_Yes, we just need to destroy one more." A girl said._

"_I know, Ino and Kiba-kun were easy." Another girl replied."Good job Ami, now last but not least Shika-kun and the slut." The first girl said._

"_This is finally my time." A third girl said. The three girls started laughing out loud._

"_Hey for the last time us people are trying to study!" a boy yelled._

* * *

Temari's POV

I can't believe I'm the only one in a relationship right now. I kind of believe Tenten about the fangirls are trying to ruin our lives. I'm just gunna keep my eyes out for unwanted messes. Just then the most unwanted mess came up to our lunch table.

"Hello Sakura-chan would you like to go out sometime?" Sai asked. **(Haha you thought it was a fangirl. Don't lie, I know you thought that! :]). **It was a bad time to bother her cuz right now Sakura's PMSing and it's not pretty. She then turned to him and smiled. We looked at her confused and she continued,

"You know what my two favorite words are Sai?" Sakura asked sweetly. He raised his eyebrow and asked,

"What?"

"Fuck off!" She replied. All of us girls were laughing our asses off while Sai just scowled and left.

"Nice one Saki." Tenten said.

"Eh, I try my best." Then the bell rang and it was the most hated class, science. Our teacher Orochimaru is really creepy and has a weird obsession with Sasuke and snakes. We groaned and moved slowly to our class.

We were the last one there and we sat down. I sat down with Shika, Ino and Sakura are together and so is Hinata and Tenten. Sasuke and Neji sat as partners and so are Naruto and Kiba. I kind of feel bad for the boys, Naruto and Kiba are sulking and Neji and Sasuke have been colder than ever. Also now that they're single fangirls have been attacking them like crazy but they don't do anything.

When I was looking around I swear I saw the slut Victoria, who is Shika's fanclub president, smirk evilly, or tried to anyway but I pushed it aside. When school was finally over we went to our favorite café, Starbucks to get coffee.

"So has anything happened between you and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked. She was still paranoid about the fangirl thing.

"No Ten-chan we are perfectly fine. I think it just happened that you guys found the guys with other girls. Remember they used to be playboys."

"So was Shikamaru, Tema-chan." Ino said.

"Yeah but he's too lazy to do anything right now." They shrugged as the door opened. In came walking trashcans that were coming toward us.

"Temari you bitch I order you to stay away from Shika-kun." Victoria said.

"Psh, you order me? Since when do I listen to you?" I asked. She then started ranting about something unimportant while I just stared at her hideous face that was covered with make-up. She looked like a deformed clown.

"…you got that?" she finished.

"Oh my bad, I wasn't listening. I was too distracted by how your face looks. You look like a deformed clown." I said smirking while she turned red from anger.

"Just watch it slut." With that said she left. The girls then bursted out laughing while I thought,

'_Man, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.'_ The girls left and went home to feel the warmth of their beds. Before I went to bed I kept on thinking that I didn't like the way Victoria said that threat but I went to sleep.

Next Day

Today was horrible; I kept on thinking about Victoria's threat. At lunch everyone was looking at me funny.

"Tema-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked. I nodded but they looked unconvinced.

"I'm fine guys." I assured them.

"If you say so Tema-chan." Sakura said. Then time suddenly went by fast.

I was at the library waiting for Shika to come. Just then my charm bracelet the Shika gave me broke. I left the library and went looking for Shika. I then found the pineapple-haired boy with Victoria and they were making out. I quickly covered my mouth. They broke the kiss and Shikamaru was going to say something but he saw me. I started running like hell to the library.

"Wait Temari, it's not what it looks like!" he yelled after me. I stopped and balled my fists in anger.

"It's not like what? I just saw you making out with a slut!" he was about to say something but I stopped him.

"Save it Shikamaru."

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
because you don't know how to act  
and you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
on the passenger side  
too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_hey hey, hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
goodbye_

He stood there with a blank expression on his face. I quickly ran to the library to get my stuff. I was about to leave when I heard some girls talking behind a bookcase.

Somewhere else

"Good job Victoria." A girl praised.

"Thank you Karin-sama. I did my best." Victoria said. Little did they know Temari was listening and recording their conversation with her phone.

"Now that we made all the girl and guys single, we can go after the guys." Karin said. Just then three more girls came out of the shadows.

"This was a good plan Karin-sama." Ami said.

"I know, we should have thought of this sooner." Miranda agreed. Paulina just nodded. The girls all started cackling like the witches they are.

"Hey for the last time SHUT UP!" a boy yelled. They ignored him and kept on cackling. Temari stopped recording and left.

'I so have to show the girls this.' She thought as she left the school.

* * *

**The girls finally figured it out!! What are they going to do to the prissy fangirls?? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! **

**Song- Goodbye by Kristina Debarge**


	8. Payback,Gone

**Hey the next chapter is up! Hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long, high school is getting to me.**

**Sakura: It's no problem Kumiko-chan; all of us have the same problem! **

**Me: Thanks Saku-chan!! Can you please saw the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Sure! Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own the songs or Naruto! If she did Sasu-chan would be so mean to Saku-chan.**

**Sasuke: Hey I didn't mea-**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Songs_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Somewhere else_

"_Good job Victoria." A girl praised._

"_Thank you Karin-sama. I did my best." Victoria said. Little did they know Temari was listening and recording their conversation with her phone. _

"_Now that we made all the girl and guys single, we can go after the guys." Karin said. Just then three more girls came out of the shadows._

"_This was a good plan Karin-sama." Ami said._

"_I know, we should have thought of this sooner." Miranda agreed. Paulina just nodded. The girls all started cackling like the witches they are._

"_Hey for the last time SHUT UP!" a boy yelled. They ignored him and kept on cackling. Temari stopped recording and left._

'_I so have to show the girls this.' She thought as she left the school._

* * *

Girls

They just all heard the recording. Sakura clenched her fist so hard her hand was bleeding, Tenten, Temari and Ino clenched their jaw and Hinata turned red from anger.

"How can they do that?" Sakura asked.

"They're deranged fangirls; they'll do anything to get what they want." Temari answered coldly.

"We have to get back at them. They have to die a social death." Hinata said angrily. All the girls looked at Hinata like she was crazy.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing Hina-chan, that's just a good idea." Tenten said. Hinata smiled while the rest of the girls just sweatdropped anime style.

"We should humiliate them in front of everyone." Ino planned. They all huddled together and thought of plan to humiliate the fangirls.

"Got that?" Temari asked.

"Got it!" The rest of the girls yelled. They then got their bags, went to their cars, and then drove to school. They got into their homeroom smiling. Everyone in the class looked at them like they had to go into a mental hospital. They looked and around and asked innocently,

"What?" The other students just went back to waiting for Kakashi. Finally he shows up 20 minutes later and Naruto screams,

"YOU'RE LATE!!"

"Yeah, yeah anyway go back to what you doing." The girls rolled their eyes when they saw Kakashi take out his orange porn book.

'_One of these days I'm going to burn that book.' _Sakura thought. The bell rang and everybody ran out but Kakashi stopped the girls.

"Are you guys okay?" The girls looked at each other and Tenten answered,

"We are fine Kakashi, why?"

"Cuz you girls were smiling throughout the whole class when you girls got dumped." The girls' eyes started twitching and Hinata said,

"Kakashi, we dumped them." Kakashi then started to rub his neck and replied nervously,

"Oh, then you're planning something.

"Yeah, we found out tha-"

"I don't wanna know Ino." The girls just shrugged and went outside. Temari stopped and gave the recording of the fangirls to Kakashi and said,

"This will help you understand everything." She left as she saw the girls having an image of burning Kakashi's book in front of him and he's crying. Temari just sighed and commanded them to go to class. The girls cursed under their breath and left. Time passed by fast and it was already lunchtime.

'_It's time for our plan.' _They all thought. They saw the fangirls going to the boys' table. They were walking toward the table like they were walking on a red carpet. The girls mentally gagged and went in front of them smiling.

"What bitches?" Karin said smirking.

"We would like to say that you were right." The fangirls looked surprised as Sakura continued.

"We are so sorry that we took the boys from you." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Karin smirked at her posse-thing and said,

"Well we will forgive you if you do some things."

"No problem Karin but we would like to give you guys presents. They are in our lockers." Tenten said. The fangirls nodded and let the girls lead the way. The girls smirked and led them to their lockers. Some people were following them wondering what's going to happen. Once they got to the lockers, the girls opened their locker and said,

"Get your presents."

"Where are they?" The fangirls asked.

"Look deeper." The girls answered. When the fangirls did, the girls pushed them inside and locked the lockers. Everyone around them started laughing while the fangirls were screaming. Hinata then said,

"Like we would apologize to you."

"We know your plan!" Ino yelled as she turned on another recording of the fangirls. The fangirls gasped and Victoria said,

"We will get the guys!" the girls laughed then went to their next class. Thee day ended as the girls saw the fangirls in front of them.

"You sluts didn't know we would get out did you?" Miranda asked.

"We knew actually." Temari said. She growled and Paulina said,

"You will pay." She jumped at Tenten and started fighting. The rest of the girls started fighting the fangirls.

All  
_Boy stop  
its about to be a girl fight  
_Karin attacked Sakura, Miranda attacked Hinata, Ami attacked Ino and Victoria attacked Temari.  
_She really know  
Brook Valentine  
Uh huh uh huh  
Big boi  
A lil Jon!  
Its about to be a what!  
Girl fight!_

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

_There's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

Sakura  
_There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
_Sakura hit Karin's face and Karin hit Sakura's stomach. The rest of the girls just went all out and started a kicking and punching everywhere.  
_Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'  
_

All  
_Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

Tenten  
_We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
_Tenten got out her kunais and pinned Pauling to the wall. She then started kicking and punching her everywhere and stopped when she coughed up blood. Paulina then kicked Tenten in the stomach and got out of the hold.  
_And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain  
_

All  
_Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!_

Hinata/Ino  
_Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
_Hinata and Ino where working together and just kept on punching Miranda and Ami, but the two fangirls caught the punches and did the same back.  
_I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...  
_

All  
_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!_

_Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more_

Temari  
_Bitch come outside  
don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
_Temari started kicking Victoria in the chest until she caught her foot and flipped Temari over. Temari got back up and hit her pressure point in her neck which knocked her out. The girls saw Temari and did the same.   
_Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
we down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight!_

The fangirls were on the floor unconscious as the girls walked to the nurse. The fangirls were carried by random guys to the nurse. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba ran to the nurse's office after they heard what happened.

When they entered they saw their ex- girlfriends asleep with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. The guys went to their ex's and sat next to their beds.

Boys

They couldn't believe what they did.

'_Why did we hurt the people we love the most?'_ They thought as they were getting ready for school. They couldn't believe they really made out with those sluts, like something came over them. They got to school and sat in Kakashi's class. They then saw the girls smiling like crazy. They raised their eyebrows and looked at them.

"What?" The girls asked at the same time. Everyone just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. Kakashi showed up 20 minutes later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, yeah anyways go back to what you were doing." He started reading his orange book.

'_One of these days, I'm going to burn that book.' _Sasuke thought. **(A/N I didn't do that on purpose ^.^). **The bell rang and they all raced out. The boys saw the girls talking to Kakashi and left their separate ways. They each went to a different class that was on other sides of the building.

Sasuke  
_There's a thousand words  
That I could say  
To make you come home  
Seems so long ago  
You walked away  
Left me alone  
_Sasuke tightened his fists and looked down thinking about the one thing that matters, Sakura._  
And I remember what you  
Said to me  
You were acting so strange,  
Mmm_

Neji  
_Maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change  
Was it something I said  
To make you turn away  
To make you walk out  
And leave me cold  
_Neji closed his eyes and started thinking about Tenten. He quickly opened his eyes and started beating up a dummy._  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so that  
You were right here  
Right now  
_

All  
_I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man  
And be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth re-mains  
You're_

_Gone  
You're gone  
Baby you're  
Gone, girl you're gone  
Baby girl you're gone  
You're gone  
You're_

Naruto  
_Now I don't wanna make  
Excuses baby  
Won't change the fact  
That you're gone  
But if there is something  
That I could do  
_Naruto allowed one tear fall down his left cheek as he's thinking about Hinata. He clenched his fists and let his hair cover his eyes._  
Won't you please let me know  
the time is passing so  
slowly now  
_

Kiba  
_Guess that's my life  
without you  
And maybe I could change  
My every day  
But baby I don't want to  
So I'll just hang around  
And find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
_He closed his book and slammed his fist against his desk. He didn't care everybody was watching, all he cared about was Ino._  
And I know in my heart  
you can't say that you don't  
Love me too  
please say you do_

_yeah_

All_  
I've been sitting here  
can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man  
And be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth re-mains you're_

_Gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Oh_

Shikamaru_  
what will I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby where will I be  
_He sighed quietly as he leaned back on his chair, he eyes looking up at the ceiling seeing the only person in his mind, Temari. _  
Now that we are apart  
Am I still in your heart  
Baby why don't you see  
that I need you here with me_

Oh

All_  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man  
And be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth re-mains you're gone_

_I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man  
And be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth re-mains you're_

_Gone  
You're Gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Baby girl you're gone  
You're gone  
But the truth re-mains  
You're_

The time went by fast and it was already lunch. Before the boys went to lunch they went to Kakashi's room.

"What do you need us for?" Kiba asked.

"This, listen to this." Kakashi showed Temari's phone as they listened to the recording. Shikamaru took Temari's phone and held it tight in his hands. The boys left silently to lunch and sat at their table. They saw the fangirls walking to their table but the girls stopped them. The girls and the fangirls left after they finished talking.

The boys shrugged at each other and walked to class. The day went by fast and they heard a fight going on but didn't pay attention. After the fight was over they heard the girls were in it and rushed to the nurse's office. They saw the girls asleep and rushed over to their girls.

Sasuke caressed Sakura's cheek and kissed her forehead. The boys did the same with their girls. Shikamaru put Temari's phone near her and the boys left thinking about killing the fangirls.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and please review. This is one of the stories and that has fewer reviews than my time traveling one so PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Girls- Girlfight by Brooke Valentine**

**Boys- Gone by Nsync **


	9. The Punishment

**Thank you all for waiting for the next chapter to come out. I love you all!**

**Sasuke: Yeah but no one loves you**

**Me: -sniff- You're so mean Sasu-chan –starts crying and goes in emo corner- **

**Sakura: Why did you make Kumiko-chan cry Sasuke?!**

**Sasuke: Cuz it's funny. Hey! That's my emo corner!**

**Sakura: O…k Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto or the songs she uses**

**Me: -sniff- start the story**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Songs and Flashbacks_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Sasuke caressed Sakura's cheek and kissed her forehead. The boys did the same with their girls. Shikamaru put Temari's phone near her and the boys left thinking about killing the fangirls._

* * *

The girls got up and looked around. All they remembered was passing out at the nurse after kicking the fangirls' ass. They saw they were still at the nurse and Tsunade was looking at them with disapproving eyes.

"What have I told you about getting into fight?" Tsunade asked angrily. The girls looked down and started to take interest in their sheets.

"Those sluts started it, they tricked us." Sakura said pointing to the fangirls who are at the other side of the room. Tsunade sighed in defeat and said,

"Girls, I know they started it, but I still have to punish you." The girls got kind of scared; the worst thing that can happen to them was Tsunade making them sing at a school dance or something.

"You girls are going to perform at the End of the School Year dance and you each have to do a song." Tsunade said smirking. The girls dropped their jaws except for Hinata, who held her head in her hands and yelled,

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Tsunade ignored her and went to the door. She opened the door and was about to leave but looked back and said,

"I forgot to tell you that the boys are singing too." She left as the girls screamed,

"WHAT?!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US TSUNADE?!"

'_Because it's for your own good, girls.' _Tsunade thought. While Ino and Tenten were hyperventilating, Temari saw her phone was on a table. She grabbed it and thought,

'_How did this get here? I thought I left it with Kakashi.' _She opened it and saw a text from someone. It read:

I'm sorry Temari. We also know about the fangirl thing. –Shikamaru. Temari softened her eyes and said to the girls,

"Girls, the guys know about everything." The girls nodded and Tenten looked up and said,

"I know exactly which songs to sing, but we should leave." All the girls looked at the fangirls and nodded. They grabbed their things and left the nurse. They got into their cars and left to their house *coughmansioncough*. They went into their studio and all faced Tenten.

"So what songs are we going to sing Ten-chan?" Ino asked. Tenten took out some sheets of paper and said,

"These are some new songs I wrote for fun. I wrote a song for each of us and a group song. I never knew we would actually have a use for these songs. Oh we should use the group song to teach the boys never to mess with us.' The girls looked over the music and widened their eyes.

"Wow Ten-chan, these songs are really good!" Hinata said. Tenten blush while Sakura asked,

"You were writing songs while I was freaking out about what songs I should write for the album?" Tenten looked at Sakura innocently and replied bluntly,

"Um yeah, Saki." Sakura then went to her emo corner and started muttering about songs, Tenten, and freaking out. The girls just ignored her and looked over their songs again.

"I guess we'll sing these songs on Friday." Temari said.

"Wait… the end of our senior year is FRIDAY?!" Tenten asked/yelled. Ino, Hinata, and Temari nodded.

"WHAT?!? How come I barely knew this?"

"Cuz you never pay attention in class." Ino said.

"Neither do you! None of us do!" Tenten resorted.

"We all were waiting for the end of the year, so we marked our calendars." Hinata said. Tenten just looked at them and walked over to Sakura's emo corner. She started muttering about stupid friends and the end of the year. The rest of the girls just sweatdropped and fell over anime style.

"I guess we'll just leave them there and get to work on our songs." Hinata said. Ino and Temari just shrugged and said,

"Okay." They each went into their rooms and left Tenten and Sakura sulking.

Boys

"I can't believe Baa-chan is making us do this." Naruto said.

"Well we have to Naruto, you know how Tsunade is." Kiba told Naruto.

"Troublesome and we have to sing with the girls." Shikamaru said. The boys sighed and went back to playing Halo on the Xbox 360. Suddenly Neji paused the game and ignored the complaining from Naruto and Kiba.

"I have an idea." He said suddenly.

"Hn, about what?" Sasuke asked.

"On how to get the girls to forgive us." He answered. This time all the guys were listening. Neji got up and left. The rest of the guys looked confused and was about to start the game again, but Neji showed up with papers in his hand. He handed them each a paper and sat down.

"These are some new songs I wrote when I was bored. Except yours Uchiha, I thought you could use one of your songs." Neji said. Sasuke looked at the song and glared at Neji.

"You know I put this song away for a reason, besides it's a duet. How am I going to get Sakura to sing it with me?"

"I'll figure out a way, calm down Uchiha." Neji answered. Sasuke growled and stayed quiet after that.

"Neji you made me suffer with teme about the songs for our new album and you had these songs?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Yeah." Neji answered bluntly. Naruto got up and started cursing Neji all the way to his room.

"Ok, I'm gunna go practice." Kiba said getting up. Everyone else got up except Sasuke.

"Are you coming Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn, no." He answered. Shikamaru just shrugged and left. Sasuke looked at the song and glared at the ground. He felt his heart clench as he thought about a certain pink-haired girl and that day he wrote that song.

Flashback

_Sakura was running to the music room mad. She couldn't believe that stupid fangirl said that to her. She doesn't like that stupid Uchiha at all. She gave up on him in the 6__th__ grade. Just then she heard music playing in the music room. She opened the door as the music stopped playing?"_

"_Who is it?" The voice asked coldly._

'_I know that voice…Sasuke?!' she thought._

"_It's Sakura, why did you stop?" She asked him. His eyes unconsciously softened and motioned Sakura to sit next to him. Sakura picked up a sheet of music and read it. _

"_This is really good Sasuke but it's a duet, who are you going to sing it with?" Sakura asked._

"_Sing it with me." Sasuke commanded._

"_Uh okay." Sasuke started playing his electric guitar and started singing. _**(A/N Sorry, the song is a secret! You'll see it later on ^.^) **_they finished the song and looked into each others' eyes._

"_Um, I wrote a song too, give me your guitar." Sakura said breaking her gaze. Sasuke grunted and gave his guitar to Sakura._

"_Okay here it goes." Sakura said as she started singing._

_I….can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind  
__Onyx clashes with Emerald and never leaving each others' gaze__  
I feel like such a fool  
__  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you  
__Sakura and Sasuke stare at each other intensely.  
__I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you_

I_ ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean_

_You've kept me hanging from a string  
While you make me cry  
I've tried to give you everything  
But you just give me lies_

_I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean_

_Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do_

_I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking_

_Now loves a broken record that's been  
Skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we have to play these games we play_

_I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean  
Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool_

_I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true, I'm stuck on you_

_Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm such a fool for you_

_I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
I'm still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
Don't know what to do  
I'm stuck on you_

_Their faces started getting closer until they were inches apart. Just then Naruto barged in saying,_

"_Hey teme we're about to- oh sorry." Sakura and Sasuke quickly pulled away and Sakura got up._

"_Well I got to go, the girls are waiting for me." She left and Naruto stared at Sasuke. Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke interrupted._

"_Don't say anything dobe. Let's go now." Naruto followed Sasuke secretly laughing._

'_So close.' Sasuke thought._

End Flashback

Sasuke got up and went to his room thinking about that day.

'_No use thinking about it now, I have to get ready for the concert.' _He thought to himself. He jumped on his bed and sighed heavily.

"We're whipped badly." He said out loud. He suddenly heard a chorus of,

"You got that right," from the other boys. He sighed again and went to bed.

'_I hope this plan works.' _The boys thought before continuing what they were doing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this awesome story!!! Please read and review!!**

**Song: Stuck by Stacie Orrcio**


	10. The Dance

**I am so sorry I took so long!! I decided to do a project, which was given to me months ago, a week before it was due. So yeah you see my problem.**

**Sasuke: You're such a procrastinator**

**Me: I know, I mean come on! I'd think I'd notice it before!! DUH!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn whatever**

**Me: Haha you have nothing to say**

**Sasuke: I heard your mp3 player got stolen at your school. –Smirks-**

**Me: -Starts crying- why do you have to be so mean Sasu-chan?**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that. **

**Me: -ignores him- Yes someone in my choir class stole my mp3 player from my backpack :(**

**Sakura: Can we start the story now? I don't want you crying again Kumiko-chan**

**Me: Sure –sniff- Kakashi can you please say the disclaimer before I BURN YOUR FRIKIN BOOK!!**

**Kakashi: -sweatdrops- O…k Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto or the songs that she uses. –whispers to Sakura- is she PMSing or something?**

**Me: I heard that!!! Just start the damn story!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Song_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_We're whipped badly." He said out loud. He suddenly heard a chorus of,_

"_You got that right," from the other boys. He sighed again and went to bed._

'_I hope this plan works.' The boys thought before continuing what they were doing._

* * *

It's Friday which means the dance is tonight. Right now the girls and guys are sulking in class, still not wanting to sing at the dance.

'_Why does Tsunade-sama torture us so much?'_ Sakura thought. She looked around in her classroom and saw Karin not making eye contact with her. Sakura smirked and said to herself,

"She finally got it through her thick skull not to mess with me."

"Sakura can you please answer question 2." Asuma asked her. She glared at him and said nothing.

"Nevermind, um you answer it." He said pointing to a student.

'_Geez, Tsunade was right not to ask them anything. I see the girls and guys sulking.'_ Asuma thought while sweatdropping. Unfortunately for them the day went by fast and it was already last period. The bands were practicing their songs at different parts of the school.

When they heard the final bell, they all groaned and quickly ran to their cars.

"Okay so the dance starts at 6 and we have to be here by 5:30 with costumes and instruments." Sakura and Sasuke said to their bandmates.

"We know!" The rest of the band members said. Sasuke just grunted and Sakura got into her car annoyed. The rest did the same and quickly drove home.

The girls quickly packed everything and loaded them in Tenten's car because it was the biggest car. The guys did the same but loaded their things into Naruto's car. They saw it was only 4:30 and the girls all relaxed before their gig at school by watching TV or taking a bubble bath.

They guys relaxed by playing video games. After about 45 minutes of relaxing the guys and girls dressed in a simple shirt with their signature color and jeans. The girls all drove in Tenten's car and guys in Naruto's car. When they got to school the girls unloaded their things ignoring the guys who where confused.

"Do you really think we should sing that song?" Hinata whispered/asked.

"Yeah Hina-chan, we already rehearsed it and it was hard getting Kurenai-sensei to help us." Ino whispered back. Hinata just shrugged and followed the girls inside the school with Ino after her. After the girls left Naruto asked out loud,

"Why were the girls ignoring us?" The rest of the guys just shrugged. Naruto took that answer and went inside the school. Inside the gym they found Tsunade and they all crowded around her waiting for her to give instructions.

"The girls will go first and you guys will go back and forth. Girls' dressing room is on the left and guys' is on the right. Now go." The girls hurried to the left and guys to the right while Tsunade sighed and left looking for sake. It was 5:50 and Kurenai just showed up. She entered the dressing room and saw everyone already dressed up.

"Hurry up Kurenai-sensei we are almost gunna start." Temari rushed. Kurenai just nodded and quickly got dressed for the first song. While the girls were putting finishing touches on their outfits and make-up. Tsunade told them they were on in 5 minutes.

The girls nodded and quickly got behind the curtains while Sakura, who had a robe on, went up to the microphone and got everyone quiet. The guys showed up backstage as she started talking.

"Hello Konoha High! We are Angels From Hell!" The whole gym cheered loudly as she waited for them to quiet down so she can continue.

"We are going to sing some new songs and our first one is called _Cell Block Tango_. Kurenai-sensei will be helping us with this song." While the gym was cheering again all the teachers, except Tsunade who smiled, spit out their drinks and had wide-eyes.

Sakura walked back into the curtains and took her place. The curtains opened revealing a jail cell and the girls posed behind them. Each girl had on a sparkly blue corset and long stocking that reach up to their hips with high heels.

The guys had their mouths open and Asuma choked on his drink again. Kakashi even bothered to look up and put his book away. While the boys in the audience were drooling as the music started.

_And now the 6 marry murderesses of the cook county  
jail in their rendition of the cell block tango_

All the boys blushed as they saw what the girls were wearing but they were also mad as hell when they saw the boys in the audience looking at them in perverted ways.

Sakura  
_Pop!  
_  
Hinata  
_Six!  
_  
Temari  
_Squish!_

Ino  
_Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)  
_  
Kurenai  
_Cicero (Smoke puffs) _

Tenten  
_Lipschitz!_

Sakura  
_Pop!  
_  
Hinata  
_Six!_

Temari  
_Squish!_

Ino  
_Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) _

Kurenai  
_Cicero (smoke puffs) _

Tenten  
_Lipschitz!_

Sakura  
_Pop!_

Hinata  
_Six!  
_  
Temari  
_Squish!_

Ino  
_Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) _

Kurenai  
_Cicero (smoke puffs) _

Tenten  
_Lipschitz!  
_

Sakura  
_Pop!_

Hinata  
_Six!_

Temari  
_Squish!  
_  
Ino  
_Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) _

Kurenai  
_Cicero (smoke puffs)  
_  
Tenten  
_Lipschitz!_

Sakura  
_Pop!_

Hinata  
_Six!_

Temari   
_Squish!_

Ino  
_Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) _

Kurenai  
_Cicero (smoke puffs) _

Tenten  
_Lipschitz!_

All   
_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
_  
Kurenai  
_I betcha you would have done the same!  
_  
Sakura  
_Pop!_

Hinata  
_Six!_

Temari  
_Squish!_

Ino  
_Uh Uh (squeezing necklace) _

Kurenai  
_Cicero (smoke puffs) _

Tenten  
_Lipschitz!_

Sakura (Spoken)   
_you know how people  
have these little habits  
that get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie likes to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
and I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head._

Sasuke flinched as Sakura looked straight at him.

Girls  
_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame_

Hinata (Spoken)   
_I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake City about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, we'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic._

Naruto flinched as Hinata looked straight into his bright blue eyes which we filled with regret and guilt.

_If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!_

Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten  
_Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
in its prime  
and then he used it  
and he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!  
_  
Kurenai and Ino  
_Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz  
_  
Temari (Spoken)  
_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times..."_

Temari smirked as she looked straight at Shikamaru who's eyes were wide with fear.

All  
_If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!_

Ino (Spoken)   
_What I am doing here? They say,  
that the famous lakem kept down my husband  
and I stoke off his head. But this is not true, I am guiltless. I  
don't know why Uncle Sam says that I did it.  
I tried to explain at the police station but they didn't understand  
me...  
__  
_Kiba looked down not wanting to face Ino.

Temari (Spoken)   
_Yeah, but did you do it?  
_  
Ino  
_UH UH, not guilty!  
_  
Kurenai  
_my sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips, flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle._

Kurenai looked straight at Asuma smirking who was still in a trance.

_Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later;  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead._

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
Kurenai  
_(They had it coming)_

Girls  
_They had it coming  
_  
Kurenai  
_(They had it coming)  
_  
Girls  
_They had it coming  
_  
Kurenai  
_(They had it coming)_

Girls  
_They took a flower  
_  
Kurenai  
_(All along)  
_  
Girls  
_In its prime  
_  
Kurenai  
_(I didn't do it)_

Girls  
_And then they used it  
_  
Kurenai  
_(But if I'd done it)  
_  
Girls  
_And they abused it  
_  
Kurenai  
_(How could you tell me)_

Girls  
_It was a murder  
_  
Kurenai  
_(That I was wrong?)  
_  
Girls  
_But not a crime!_

Tenten  
_I loved Alvin Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead._

Neji had his fist tightened as he listen to the lyrics. Tenten looked straight into his lavender eyes and saw regret.

All  
_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
_  
Sakura, Hinata, Tenten  
_They had it comin'_

Kurenai, Temari, Ino  
_They had it comin'_

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten  
_They had it comin'  
_  
Kurenai, Temari, Ino  
_They had it comin'_

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten  
_They had it comin'_

Kurenai, Temari, Ino  
_They had it comin'_

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten  
_All along_

Kurenai, Temari, Ino  
_All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
And they abused us  
_  
Sakura, Hinata, Tenten  
_How could you tell us  
_  
Kurenai, Temari, Ino  
_How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?_

_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
to blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
you would  
Have done  
the same!  
_  
Sakura (Spoken)   
_you pop that gum one more time!_

Hinata (spoken)   
_Single my ass._

Temari (Spoken)   
_Ten times!  
_  
Ino (Spoken)   
_I didn't do it Uncle Sam!_

Kurenai (Spoken)   
_Number seventeen-the spread eagle._

Tenten (Spoken)   
_Artistic differences._

Sakura  
_Pop!  
_  
Hinata  
_Six!_

Temari  
_Squish!_

Ino  
_Uh, Uh (squeezing necklace) _

Kurenai  
_Cicero (smoke puffs) _

Tenten  
_Lipschitz!_

The boys backstage had their mouths open as the girls on stage had smirks as they walked backstage. The girls stopped in front of the guys and put their hands under their ex's chin to close their mouths.

"So who's next?" Tenten asked smiling. The girls left laughing their heads off.

'Wow we shouldn't mess with the girls.' The boys thought at the sametime. They got out of their trance just as they were being called to the stage. Naruto went up to the microphone with his guitar behind his back and yelled,

"Hello Konoha High! We are Sharingan!" the whole gym went wild but the girls' screams were the loudest.

"We are also singing new songs and first singer is Shikamaru and he's going to sing…"

* * *

**I am so sorry for the cliffy this is a way I can get more peoples to read my story!!! ^.^**

**Cell Block Tango- Chicago the Movie**


	11. The First 5

**What's up people? I'm sorry I took so long I was with my dad who had no internet so yeah. Also I got a LAPTOP!!!! WHOO!!! Now here is the first chapter in 2010!!!!**

**Sasuke: Who in their right mind would give you a laptop?**

**Me: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Sasuke: All you're going to do every single day is be on your laptop reading fanfictions and going on Facebook.**

**Me: That's not tr- okay yeah it is but that's the reason why I bother my parents all year to get me one -smiles-**

**Sasuke: Hn, whatever**

**Me: wow Sasu-chan you talked so much!**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that!!!**

**Sakura: Don't be like that Sasu-chan! Neji please say the disclaimer!**

**Neji: No.**

**Me: Say it or I'll tell Tenten-chan that you love her!!**

**Tenten: What did you say Kumiko-chan?**

**Neji: okay fine! Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto or the songs she uses.**

**Me: TENTEN-CHAN, NEJI LOVES YOU!!! -Tenten faints-**

**Neji: What the hell Kumiko?!?**

**Me: It's for your own good! Start the story!!!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Songs_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Hello Konoha High! We are __Sharingan__!" the whole gym went wild but the girls' screams were the loudest._

"_We are also singing new songs and first singer is Shikamaru and he's going to sing…"_

* * *

"_In love with a Girl._" Naruto then stepped away from the microphone and Shikamaru went in front of it. Shikamaru's wearing a plain green buttoned shirt and ripped jeans. Naruto's on bass, Shikamaru's on vocals, Kiba's on guitar, Neji's on drums, and Sasuke's on the keyboard.

'_Here goes nothing.' _Shikamaru thought. He took a big breath and started singing.

_So many people gonna say that they want you, _

_To try to get you thinking they really care. _

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one _

_who has put in the time and you know she's gonna be there. _

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it, _

_Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with, _

_Take the pain of protecting your name _

_from the crutch to the cane to the highwire. _

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better. _

_Fell for the woman just when I met her, _

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter, _

_Someone understands. _

_And she knows how to treat a fella right, _

_Gives me that feeling every night, _

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight. _

_Now someone understands me. _

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)(x2)_

_Out the many broken backdoors and windows, _

_Through the valley of the love of the lost, _

_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down _

_from the thrones without leaving any windows. _

_But you drown in a piece for the moment. _

_The moment was over in time. _

_Then it's gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life. _

Shikamaru looked straight in Temari's eyes for a moment but Temari quickly looked away.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better. _

_Fell for the woman just when I met her, _

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter, _

_Someone understands. _

_And she knows how to treat a fella right, _

_Gives me that feeling every night, _

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight. _

_Now someone understands me. _

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)(x2) _

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach, _

_Now I know there's nothing we can't reach. _

_'Cause the heart can't erase _

_once it finds a place to be warm and welcome. _

_To be held in shelter._

Shikamaru tried to get Temari's attention but she completely ignored him which left him hurt. _'I'm so sorry Temari, I hope you know.' _He thought.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better. _

_Fell for the woman just when I met her, _

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter, _

_Someone understands. _

_And she knows how to treat a fella right, _

_Gives me that feeling every night, _

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight. _

_Now someone understands me _

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)(x3) _

_Who knows me better, _

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight. _

_Now someone understands me._

Temari couldn't believe Shikamaru would do that for her. She was about to go up to him and kiss him but the plan was to ignore the boys until the end of the dance. It was the girls' turn as Shikamaru got off stage, he was about to talk to Temari but she quickly ran to the stage. Tenten then went up to the microphone and yelled,

"Next up is Sakura and she's going to sing _Get Back_!!" The crowd went wild again as Tenten stepped back and Sakura stepped in front of the microphone wearing a dark blue blouse with a black corset on top, tight black skinny jeans with black converse. She also had on some wristbands and a blue and black checkered hat tipped to the side.

Tenten was on guitar, Hinata on drums, Temari on bass, and Ino on the keyboard. Sakura quickly scanned to crowd in front of her and then started singing.

_You won't get away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
You won't answer the phone_

_I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would rings  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa..._

_don't look at that way, I see it in your e-e-eyes.  
Don't worry about met, I've been fi-i-ine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess Since you've left  
Everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense_

_Sakura then got on her knees and kept on avoiding Sasuke's gaze_

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would rings  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you_

_You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in love  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

Sasuke and Sakura then caught each other's gaze and didn't look away for a moment. Then Sakura quickly looked away and thought, _'I hope you know this song is about you.' _

_  
I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh kiss me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you_

_Get back! (Get Back!)  
Get back! (Get Back!)  
Get back! (Get Back!)  
Get back! (Get Back!)_

_oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
cause I know you do_

_I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
get back  
Get back  
Get back with you_

_Get baaaaaack!_

_yaooo!!_

Sasuke was beyond surprised. He didn't know Sakura felt that way but she barely looked at him. While she was getting off stage Sasuke tried to talk to her but she just turned and started walking towards Ino. Sasuke went up to Shikamaru and said,

"Something is going on with the girls."

"Yeah, but I actually don't know what's going on." Shikamaru answered back. The boys just shrugged and went on stage. Sasuke walked up to the microphone and the girls in the crowd started going wild. After the sound died down Sasuke began to speak in a bored tone,

"Naruto's next and he's going to sing _On the Way Down_." Naruto rolled his eyes at the lack of excitement in his best friend. Naruto went up to the microphone wearing an orange and black striped buttoned up shirt with washed out jeans.

'_This is for you Hinata-chan.' _Naruto thought as he started to sing.

_Sick and tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive_

_And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

_I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive_

_'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

_I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing_

_Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

Naruto looks straight at Hinata with sad eyes. Hinata quickly looks away not wanting to get lost in his eyes. _'I'm so sorry Naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought sadly.

_  
All that I wanted  
All that I needed_

_On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

_Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you_

Hinata had a hard time to keep from crying. When Naruto got off the stage looking straight at her with his baby blue eyes, she quickly ran to the stage before she broke down in front of him.

'_That was close.' _Hinata thought as she got in front of the microphone.

"Next is Ino who is going to sing _Angel_!" Ino replaced Hinata in front of the microphone. She is wearing a purple tube top, dark blue skinny jeans with purple high heels. She also has a halo tipped to the side. Ino then took a deep breath and started to sing.

_A.N.G.E.L  
A.N.G.E.L_

_Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man_

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your A.N.G.E.L  
I'm gonna be your A.N.G.E.L  
I'll be your angel_

_Just like the moon  
I'll step beside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
It is with all the props  
With everything I'm not  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man_

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your A.N.G.E.L  
I'm gonna be your A.N.G.E.L  
I'll be your angel_

_Tell me why there's so many good men  
And the world's misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would  
Disrespect my man  
You're gonna have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need_

Ino quickly looked at Kiba and winked at him. Kiba just stood in his spot dumbfounded. Ino smiled and continued singing.

_So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, put your hands up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, stand up  
Come on girl, and stand up_

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your A.N.G.E.L  
I'm gonna be your A.N.G.E.L  
I'll be your angel_

Kiba was speechless after he heard her song. He was about to go up to her and apologize but she suddenly disappeared. He just decided he was going to do it later and went on stage. Kiba went up to the microphone and yelled,

"This is the last person to go on before we take a short break!" People started booing and Kiba waited for the crowd to settle down.

"Next is Neji and he's singing _Miss Independent!_" Neji stepped in front of the microphone wearing a light green buttoned up shirt with blue jeans.

'_I hope your listening Tenten.' _He thought before he started to sing.

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah _

_Ooh is something about _

_Just something about the way she move _

_I can't figure it out _

_It's something about her _

_Say, ooh is something about_

_Kinda woman that want you but don't need you _

_Hey, I can't figure it out _

_It's something about her _

_'Cause she walk like a boss _

_Talk like a boss _

_Manicure nails just set the pedicure off_

_She's fly effortlessly _

_And she move like a boss _

_Do what a boss _

_Do, she got me thinking about getting involved _

_That's the kinda girl I need (oh)_

_She got her own thing _

_That's why I love her _

_Miss independent _

_Won't you come and spend a little time _

_She got her own thing _

_That's why I love her _

_Miss independent _

_Ooh, the way you shine _

_Miss independent _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah (ohh) _

_Ooh there's something about _

_Kinda woman that can do for herself _

_I look at her and it makes me proud _

_There's something about her _

_Something, ooh, so sexy about _

_Kinda woman that don't even need my help _

_She said she got it; she got it (she said she got it, she got it) _

_No doubt, there's something about her (there's something about her) _

_'Cause she work like a boss _

_Play like a boss _

_Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off _

_And bills are payed on time, yeah _

_She made for a boss _

_Slowly a boss _

_Anything less she telling them to get lost _

_That's the girl that's on my mind _

Neji caught Tenten's eyes and stared at her with soft eyes until she quickly looked away. Neji was confused and almost forgot about the song.

_She got her own thing _

_That's why I love her _

_Miss independent _

_Won't you come and spend a little time _

_She got her own thing _

_That's why I love her _

_Miss independent _

_Ooh, the way you shine _

_Miss independent _

_Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it _

_And everything she got best believe she bought it _

_She gon' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl _

_You're everything I need, said you're everything I need _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_She's got her own thing (ooohooohhoh) _

_That's why I love her (that's why I love her, oh ohh) _

_Miss independent (independent) _

_Won't you come and spend a little time (ohh) _

_She's got her own thing (she got, she got) _

_That's why I love her (that's why I love that girl) _

_Miss independent (ohh ohh) _

_Ooh, the way you shine _

_Miss independent _

_Miss independent _

_That's why I love her_

Tenten was about to go up and hug him. She knew that she never had to depend on anyone for the things she does, but she wasn't really sure until Neji confirmed it. That's all she had to depend on from Neji. Tenten suddenly saw Neji walking towards her. She freaked out and quickly ran to her dressing room. Neji stood in his spot confused and hurt but didn't let it show on his face.

"What's up with the girls?" Naruto asked Neji.

"I have no clue." Neji answered as he went to get ready for the dance. The boys went out to the gym and saw the girls were already there. The boys dropped their jaws and blushed. To them the girls looked like goddesses in their dresses.

Sakura's wearing a tight black mermaid dress with the straps around her neck , cherry blossoms going from her left side down to her right leg and her hair's in a messy bun with two chopsticks in. She's also wearing black stilettos.

Hinata's wearing a strapless light blue and white dress. The blue top layer is cut in the middle on her back and front starting from her waist going to the bottom of her dress with the bottom white layer covering it. The white is also on her breasts with flowers going around on the bottom of her dress and she's wearing light blue high heels. Her hair is in a half ponytail with her hair curled.

Tenten's wearing a simple dark green dress with the straps on her shoulders and her hair was straightened and left down. She was wearing, which Ino disapproved, green flats.

Ino's wearing a purple dress with one strap on her left side. The torso of her dress is wrinkled and gets smoother form the waist down to her feet. Her hair is in two high ponytails with her bangs covering her right eye and purple high heels.

Temari is wearing a simple gold dress with the straps around her neck and sequins on her breasts. Her hair is in her regular 4 ponytails and she's wearing gold high heels.

The boys then noticed that other guys were going up to the girls. The guys clenched their fists and was about to go to the girls but the girls left with the guys to dance. Then some girls suddenly latched on each of the guys' arms.

"What are you doing? Get off." Sasuke said irritated. The fangirls just ignored him and Karin said,

"You shouldn't be alone Sasuke-kun. Come on, let's go dance." Sasuke got out of Karin's grasp and the other guys did the same.

"You guys want to get beat up again by the girls?" Naruto asked.

"But they just left you here alone while they're with other guys." Miranda answered.

"Just get the hell away from us." Neji said pissed. Little did they know, the girls were glaring at the fangirls as they watched everything that's happening.

'_Gosh, I wish we didn't have to do this plan.' _All the girls thought. The fangirls were about to say something but Tsunade told them to get backstage. The boys quickly ran while the girls apologized to their dance partner and left to go backstage.

* * *

**YAY!!! ONLY ABOUT 2 MORE CHAPTERS!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! **

**Shikamaru- In love with a girl by Gavin Degraw **

**Sakura- Get Back by Demi Lovato **

**Naruto- On the Way Down by Ryan Cabrera **

**Ino- Angel by Natasha Bedingfield **

**Neji- Miss Independent by Neyo **


	12. The Last 5

**I so sorry I took so long, I had to write down the LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC!!! Yup you heard…er read right! The last chapter for this fic.**

**Sasuke: So I don't have to deal with you anymore?**

**Me: OF COURSE YOU DO silly! I have other fanfictions!! And I love taunting you (:**

**Sasuke:…**

**Me: Anyways this fight I usually have with Sasuke will be cut short cuz this chapter is really long cuz of the songs. So Sakura please say this story's last disclaimer.**

**Sakura: Of course Kumiko-oneechan. Kumiko-oneechan doesn't own Naruto or the songs that she uses. Start story…NOW!!**

**Me: WHAT SHE SAID!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Songs_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Just get the hell away from us." Neji said pissed. Little did they know, the girls were glaring at the fangirls as they watched everything that's happening._

'_Gosh, I wish we didn't have to do this plan.' All the girls thought. The fangirls were about to say something but Tsunade told them to get backstage. The boys quickly ran while the girls apologized to their dance partner and left to go backstage._

* * *

Ino went up to the microphone and said,

"Hello Konoha! We're back and up to sing is Temari! This song is called Our Song." Temari then went up to the microphone wearing the same gold dress she was wearing when she was dancing. She tightened the strap of her guitar around her and started to sing.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

_  
_Temari caught Shikamaru's eyes and quickly looked away. Shikamaru just stood there dumfounded, trying to figure out why the girls are avoiding them.

_  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

For the first time ever Shikamaru was speechless. He didn't know what to do when Temari got off stage but what he'd seen from the other guys is that the girls aren't speaking to them. Temari got off stage and thought,

'_Why isn't he trying to come and talk to me?' _She looked at him then mumbled to herself,

"I bet he already figured it out. That smartass." She then went to the girls and the guys went on stage. Shikamaru went up to the microphone and said in a bored tone,

"Next up is Kiba and he's singing I'm Yours." Kiba stepped up to the microphone wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Well, you done, done me and you bet I felt it _

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted _

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back _

_before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test _

_and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention _

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some _

_But I won't hesitate no more, _

_no more, it cannot wait _

_I'm yours _

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_open up your plans and damn you're free _

_look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love _

_listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing with me _

_Were just 1 big family_

_And it's our godforsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved _

_So, I won't hesitate no more, _

_no more, it cannot wait I'm sure _

_there's no need to complicate our time is short _

_this is our fate_

_I'm yours _

Kiba tried to catch Ino's gaze but she kept on looking away leaving Kiba to almost forget the song.

_Scooch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror _

_and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer _

_But my breath fogged up the glass _

_and so I drew a new face and I laughed _

_I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason _

_to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons _

_it's what we aim to do _

_our name is our virtue _

_But I won't hesitate no more, _

_no more it cannot wait_

_I'm yours _

_well open up your mind and see like me _

_open up your plans and damn you're free _

_look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love _

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me _

_ah, la one big family _

_it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved _

_open up your mind and see like me _

_open up your plans and damn you're free _

_look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love _

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me _

_ah, la happy family _

_it's our god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved _

_it's our god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved _

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me _

_ah, la peaceful melodies _

_it's you god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

The crowd was quiet at first but suddenly got loud with clapping and whistles. Kiba smiled and was about to step off stage but remembered he had to say something.

"Due to Sasuke wanting to go last, the girls will be singing their last two songs right after each other." The crowd just shouted and waited for the girls. The girls however, looked confused and turned their heads to Sakura who just shrugged and said,

"Just go with it." Ino just couldn't stop thinking about Kiba's song as she went on stage. She tried to avoid Kiba as much as possible because she didn't wanna look in those puppy dog eyes. She knew she would give in if she just glanced at him. Kiba looked confused and hurt when she didn't even glance at him.

"Don't think about it man." Naruto said suddenly. Kiba just looked down and nodded. Temari then went up to the microphone and yelled,

"Next up is Hinata who's singing Wanted!" Hinata went up to the microphone wearing a baby blue tee that looks like it was ripped which showed her stomach, the sleeves and v-neck looked like it was torn also. She also had on daisy duke shorts with blue converse and 2 black wristbands on each wrist, with her hair curly but messy which made her look hotter.

Neji spit out his drink and Naruto couldn't stop staring. Neji smacked Naruto on the head and glared at him. While the guys in the crowd we're giving Hinata wolf whistles. Naruto and Neji both went in front of the crowd and gave a death glare to every guy that looked like they were going to have a nose bleed. Blood rushed up to Hinata's pale face as she thought,

'_Curse Ino for making me wear this.'_ She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Hoo hoo hoo..._

_I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gunna show you how I do it best_

_Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you commin around  
Cause I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist_

Hinata looked at Naruto at gave him a seductive look. Naruto blushed and Hinata smirked then looked away.

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you some like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

_Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But you're the one I'm thinking 'bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster  
And show me what you're feeling now_

_Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep it commin around  
Cause I like it  
Nothings wrong  
It's so right  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights_

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you some like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

_Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted_

_Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my_

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you some like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you_

The guys in the crowd started screaming "MARRY ME HINATA-CHAN!" Which caused Neji to give a death glare again. Naruto was too busy staring into space thinking about the song. He kept on at Hinata with soft eyes but Hinata avoided looking into them. Hinata switched with Tenten as Sakura went up to the microphone and yelled,

"Last up for the girls is Tenten!" A lot of guys started booing because of the girls finishing so Sakura waited for them to quiet down so she can continue.

"She's singing Déjà vu." Tenten then went up to the microphone wearing a black cocktail dress with black gloves and high heels with her hair in a high ponytail. Neji stopped glaring at the boys and stared at Tenten. Tenten rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to start singing.

_(Bass)  
uh  
(high hat)  
uh  
(808)  
uh_

_Baby  
Seem like everywhere I go  
I see you  
From your eyes, I smile  
Its like I breathe you  
Helplessly I reminisce  
Don't want to  
Compare nobody to you_

_Boy I try to catch myself  
but I'm outta control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

_Seeing  
things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming  
When I saw you walkin' past me  
almost called yo' name  
got a better glimpse  
and then I looked away  
it was like i'm losing it_

_Boy I try to catch myself  
but I'm outta control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

_Baby I can't go anywhere  
without thinkin' that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere it's true  
Gotta be havin' deja vu  
'Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane  
I don't care  
Is it because I'm missin' you  
that I'm havin' deja vu_

_Boy I try to catch myself  
but I'm outta control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go_

Tenten looked at Neji and smirked. Neji blushed but kept his eyes on Tenten. She looked away and continued singing.

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

_Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you_

_And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear its Deja Vu_

Neji couldn't stop thinking about Tenten's song but checked back into reality when he went on stage. Neji walked up to the microphone and said emotionlessly,

"Here is the last person of the night, Sasuke." There was booing because it was about to be other but Neji ignored it.

"He's singing Good Girls Go Bad." Sakura knotted her eyebrows in thought and tried to remember why that songs sounds familiar. Suddenly something clicked in her head and gasped.

'_That song was from when we almost kissed!' _She thought surprised. While Sakura was remembering the past, Sasuke went up to the microphone wearing a dark blue buttoned-up shirt, jeans and blue converse. He opened his mouth and started singing.

Sasuke

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gunna make you lose control_

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

While Sasuke was singing, the boys tried to convince Sakura to go up there with him. She kept on refusing until Sasuke looked at her.

"Fine but I'm only going so he doesn't look bad." The guys and girls smirked, waiting for the right time for her to jump in.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_

Sakura quickly grabbed the microphone and joined in on stage._  
_

Sakura_  
I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control  
_

Sasuke_  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
_

Sasuke and Sakura_  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
__I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist__  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
_

Sasuke and Sakura kept on looking at each other while they were singing. They were both remembering the time when they first sang this song together.

_  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
__And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
__Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
__And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
__  
I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
__I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
__I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go_

Sasuke and Sakura went to their group as Tsunade went on stage to announce that the dance was over. Tsunade then went up to the guys and girls and said,

"Great job guys. It would be a sad thing to see you go. You guys made this school interesting." Everyone either smiled or smirked and said thanks. Tsunade left while the girls faced their ex-boyfriends.

The guys prepared for something bad that might happen while the girls smiled at each other and looked at the boys. The boys all had confused looks on their faces but was replaced with shock when the girls crushed their lips on their boyfriends. They all pulled away from the lack of oxygen as Naruto asked,

"So… we're okay now?" The girls laughed as the guys rolled their eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"We're okay now Naruto-kun." Hinata answered him.

"So why did you ignore us?" Kiba asked.

"All part of the plan." Ino answered.

"What plan?" Neji asked.

"To get you to want us more." Tenten said cheerfully but blunt.

"So ignoring us and dancing with other guys was part of your plan?" Shikamaru asked. The girls looked at each other and answered at the same time,

"Yup." The guys just shrugged and kissed their girlfriends. They pulled away at the same time and went different ways to talk backstage.

"Hey have you guys thought of an album yet?" Kiba asked Ino. Ino shook her head and answered,

"No have you?" He shook his head too but stood up and faced everybody. They all looked at him waiting for him to talk.

"I have an idea for our album problem." Everybody raised their eyebrows in surprise that Kiba came up with an idea, except Naruto who looked confused. Kiba saw their faces and said offended,

"Hey I'm not as stupid as Naruto! Give me some credit!"

"Hey! What the hell?" Naruto yelled offended. Everybody ignored him except Hinata who was comforting him.

"Anyways, we can do an album together!" Everyone looked at each other and Sakura asked,

"What are the songs going to be?"

"That was were I was getting at, geez." Sasuke and Sakura glared at him but Kiba ignored it and continued,

"We can use the songs we sang today plus some duets and we can call the album _High School Dramas_." The girls and guys started talking.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Tenten said. Kiba smirked and Neji said,

"I think we should go home now." Everybody agreed and went home in the cars they showed up in happy that they finally got their girlfriend/boyfriend back.

Hinata's POV

A year passed as we all stayed together doing the one thing we love other than being with each other… music. We stayed in our bands and became famous world wide for our #1 selling album in the world. Yup, the _High School Dramas_ album. We are now living the dream of international rockstars and we all lived happily ever after…

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

NOT!!! What do you think this is a fairytale? We still have bumps in the road- especially Sasuke and Sakura- but we try the best we can for a happily ever after.

Normal POV

"And that's E! News reports on the bands _Angels from Hell _and _Sharingan. _Tune in next time for-" the TV was turned off as Sakur looked at Hinata who was blushing.

"You really had to say that Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they already know what happened. Might as well." Hinata answered meekly.

"Whatever I'm leaving. Come on Sasuke-kun." Sasuke just grunted and followed. Everyone else left leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Well I guess that's it. I can't believe we actually did E! News on our senior year." Hinata said. Naruto just shrugged and kissed Hinata.

"See you later?" He asked. She smiled and said,

"Of course."

* * *

**WHOO!!! IT IS OVER!! Finally I finished this story now to finish my other ones. I'm sorry but I will not do a sequel cuz other stories need my awesome writing skills.**

**For readers: I am truly sorry if I used your name and/or I offended you in this story. It wasn't intended.**

**Please check out my other stories if you can't get enough! JK! Ciao!**

**Songs:**

**Temari- Our Song by Taylor Swift**

**Kiba-I'm Yours by Jason Maraz**

**Hinata: Wanted by Jessie James**

**Tenten: Déjà vu by Beyonce**

**Sasuke(Sakura)- Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship **


End file.
